


Working Things Out

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Romano and Spain have to work some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youkai_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Master/gifts).



Working Things Out

 

       Romano was not one to beat around the bush when it came to things that he believed strongly in… until now.  Now he wasn’t so sure.  Shit the bastard had practically raised him, but here he was falling in love with the carefree person (or country in this case) Spain.  It had started as a small tug at his heart whenever he saw his former guardian flirting with some pretty girl with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.  Then it grew to a clenching that seemed to make him feel faint and unable to breath, the pain was that intense.  Now his heart was full out trying to rip itself from his chest and fall to the ground where he was sure it would burst.  Again, the man had raised him… and stood up for him… and cared for him… and showed him kindness even when he acted up….  And not only that, but whenever he heard someone talk bad about the Spaniard, he felt his blood begin to boil.  He just didn’t understand.  The other RAISED him… but that fact did not stop him from having the feelings he did.

       Romano let out a sigh and moved through the house that he shared with Spain trying to find something to do since trying to watch T.V. had been a bust as nothing good was on.  He thought about making pasta, but then he remembered they had run out the day before and the two of them were low on money at the moment due to a stupid incident that he didn’t want to think about.  Damn France and his smooth-talking….  Anyways, all things considered, Romano was bored.  Spain wasn’t home because he had a meeting with his boss about something and thus the Italian couldn’t bug the other about things or… well he would never confess to anything more than bugging the other about things.  It wasn’t like he would catch himself staring at the other.  Nope, he never did that.  Really he didn’t.  Okay yes he did….

       Letting out an irritated growl, Romano decided that the only thing left for him was to take a nap and wait for Spain to get back to the house so they could figure out what they were going to eat that and night and find something to do to pass the time.  With his thoughts finalized the Italian moved to where his bedroom was located and stripped down to his undergarments before crawling into his plush bed and promptly falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

       Spain dredged into his and Romano’s house about four hours later, exhausted beyond words.  His boss had once again chewed him out for things that he had no control over but he was so used to it by now that it didn’t seem to faze him anymore.  It was the fact that he had to wake up early to go to the meeting and then the meeting going over the estimated time that was the reason he was so tired.  Moving further into the house, Spain pulled up some energy to shout that he was back before flopping onto the couch.  When there was no reply from his house mate, Spain’s brows furrowed and he wondered where the other could have gone and why there was no note by the door saying when the other would be back from a walk or going to run errands.  Slowly getting up from the welcoming comfort of the couch, the Spaniard began to search the house starting in Romano’s usual hang-out rooms.  

       Half-way through his searching Spain was hit by a nagging feeling that told him to check the hot-tempered Italian’s room, and without a second thought the man made his way to the door and opened it slightly.  The sight that greeted him made him smile.  Romano was curled into himself with a peaceful expression on his face as he lightly snored due to his hands being pressed lightly against his neck with just enough pressure to mess with air flow.  It was rare to see the Italian this way.  Even when the other was a child he was always on guard in his sleep, always tense and frowning.  It wasn’t until recently that the other seemed to be able to relax more and finally appear the way he was now.  Spain’s smile fell at the thoughts of Romano’s childhood and he slowly moved back enough to close the door quietly once again before he had a thought and began to head to his room to get some make-up sleep.

 

       When Romano woke up it was dark out.  Pale moonlight came through the one window that was in his room casting just enough light for the owner of the room to be able to get out of his bed and walk to the door of his room.  Opening it, the first thing the Italian did was look out to see if he could spot the one whom he had decided to take the nap to wait for in the first place.  The house was quiet and there wasn’t any sign that the other had even returned home yet.  Letting out a sigh, Romano left his room and began to walk towards the kitchen only to stop and stare at the other resident’s slightly cracked bedroom door.  The sight was strange since the other always had his door closed.  When Spain had to leave, when he was asleep, even when he was at home and awake, the door was always closed.  Curiosity winning out in Romano’s mind, he moved towards the door and peered in through the opening.

       The room was tidy, decorated heavily in things from the country the man represented as well as things that seemed strange to the Italian.  On one wall, a cutlass hung silently with a medium sized flag that looked like a pirate flag behind it.  On another a hand drawn map that looked almost like it was made before North America was explored.  Shaking his head, Romano stopped himself from looking around anymore and directed his eyes towards the bed that rest against the only clear wall in the room.  Sure enough, the owner of the room was there, back turned towards the door.  Slowly and quietly, Romano made his way into the room and over to the bed where the other lay.  When he was close enough to the bed, Romano could make out the soft sounds of sobs coming from its owner who at that moment flipped onto his back, still asleep.  Romano jumped back quickly and stared at the others still asleep, tear streaked face.

       The sight tugged at the usually loud and brash Italian’s heart.  Slowly, he made his way closer to the other and, once close enough, he reached out one hand and gently wiped at the tear streaks on the others face.

        “You damn bastard… you aren’t-a supposed to cry.  You’re-a supposed to be a happy-go-lucky-annoyance….  You’re-a supposed to be the happy-go-lucky annoyance who got into-a my heart somehow....”

        He muttered in slight annoyance, yet there was a soft, caring undertone that matched with the fact that his face was contorted with worry.

 

       Little did the Italian know Spain had awoken upon the others hand wiping the tears from his cheek.  With practiced ease, the Spaniard was able to keep his eyes closed as he listened to what the other was muttering; soft enough to be hard to make out, but clear enough that it was easy to get an idea of what was being said.  The words the other spoke sent a shock to the Spaniard’s heart that seemed to make it pick up its pace and he said Spaniard had to will the blush that want to form away.  The others hand had now left his face and there was the sound of shifting as though the other was moving to sit next to the bed.

       “Why…?  Why is it that-a I feel this way about you?  You-a raised me… our-a relationship should be a family based one and yet…  You damn bastard, why do you-a have to-a make-a me so confused?”

       There was a sigh then.

       “At least you stopped crying….”

        The others pitiful voice made Spain forget he was supposed to be asleep as he reached out one of his hands and rested it against the Italian’s cheek causing him to jump and stare at the Spaniard in shock.

        “It’s because you are no longer a child Romano.  That’s why things are so confusing.  And about your feelings… they might come from the fact that I was unable to establish myself as your guardian very well.  I tried, but I failed many times to raise you.”

         Spain’s voice was soft as he said this, a small part of him wondering when the other would snap out of his shock and start yelling at him.  What happened instead surprised him.

        “You-a idiot… you-a never were a bad guardian….  It was-a all-a my fault for the most part.  I guess-a developing… developing feelings for you made-a me see that….  Please… I don’t-a want things between us to become strained because you overheard me….  The reason I didn’t say anything before was-a because I was afraid-a it would-a ruin everything we had between us right now….”

       Spain shook his head and removed his hand from the others face so that he could sit up and pull the other into a hug.

       “Silly Romano, nothing is going to change between us unless you want it to.”

        He assured as he patted the Italian on the back when he heard a small hiccup sound indicating that the other was about to start crying.

       “Shhhh, Romano everything is going to be okay.  If it makes you feel better… the dream I was having before was of you leaving me.  See, I don’t want to lose you as much as you don’t want to lose me.  We can work things out.  Feelings happen for a reason Romano, fears as well.  Do you get what I’m saying?”

       There was a small sound from the other before Spain could hear him mutter something along the lines of “no damn clue you-a damn bastard”.  This gained a small laugh from the Spaniard who continued to hold the Italian in the hug until he was sure the other was calming down.

 

 

~A few months later~

 

      “Damn it-a Spain, your-a going to-a make us late!”

       An angry Romano shouted towards the one in question’s bedroom door.  From inside the sound of laughing could be heard before the door opened revealing a smiling Spain.

       “Ah, Romano, I’m sorry, you’ll forgive me yeah?”

       He asked as Romano’s face lit up in a shade of red that could rival the tomatoes he loved so much.

       “Ah, Romano, you look like a tomato right now.  It’s so cute!”

       Romano’s face got redder.

       “Shut up you damn bastard and lets-a go already!”

       He shouted before he turned away from the other and began to march towards the front door.  Spain watched with an amused grin before he swiftly moved to catch up with the other.  When the was within grabbing distance of the other, Spain shot his hand out and lightly grabbed the Italian’s wrist and pulled him back to him getting an angry shout in the process.

       “Now, Romano… you forgot something.”

       The Spaniard playfully scolded causing the Italian to look at him strangely.

        “What-a did I forget?”

       He asked confused before a soft pair of lips met his briefly.  The Italian’s eyes widened and he stared at the other in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

      “You forgot my “good morning” kiss.  After all, I know how you feel about me and I figured out how I feel about you, so I think it’s deserved.”

       The Spaniard explained before he let the other go and began to walk to the waiting car.

       “Coming Romano?  You were the one complaining that we were late.”

       He teased over his shoulder, before bursting out into laughter as the other burst into a rant of stuttered swear words behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed  
> in the editing process


End file.
